


Boston hotel gym

by Plum182



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gym Sex, M/M, please root for tsm on worlds thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: years of losing weight and getting in shape helped dennis bond with their toplaner kevin





	Boston hotel gym

**Author's Note:**

> written after watching this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeJmlZI48F0

Dennis always admired Kevin's body. Those well defined muscles on his legs,arms and those abs, his ass was cute too. Despite starting his career as unhealthy fat guy Dennis spent years of his hard work to become healthy guy with well shaped body. Thats when he started to bond with their teams toplaner who was expert at gym. at first he had hard time doing anything past 10 minutes, but with hard work and determination and help of kevin who stayed with him through his hard times he finally got in shape. Dennis was proud of himself and another thing about his times at gym is that over the time they got really got close with kevin and started doing much more passionate and lustful things

Tonight was one of those nights Kevin was using lat pulldown while Dennis was using treadmill. Both of them had nothing but their boxers they were going to go shower afterwards so they didnt wanted their clothes to get sweaty. Dennis couldn't help but notice exotic view of Kevin's ass and muscular arms each time he pulls the pulldown. Erotic thoughts started to come into Dennis's mind thinking about grabbing Kevin's small ass from behind or perhaps playing with his nipples. Those thoughts started to give him erection and he fell deeper into lustful thoughts until he just couldnt take anymore. He stopped the treadmill and walked to behind of Kevin who was innocently using lat pulldown with headphones to calm his mind. He was very nervous about playing in the worlds they waited and trained whole year for this and he wanted to give his best shot for it.

Then it happened Kevin felt Dennis breath on his neck,his hands covering his abs from behind, his hard dick poking his ass from behind. Kevin know what was about to happen so he just turned around threw his headphones off and started to kiss Dennis passionately Dennis met Kevins lips with no hesitation and he grinded his hard dick into Kevins one which made both of them twitch in pleasure. Dennis shoved his hands to hauntzers ass and grabbed them underneath his boxers while Kevin started to jerk off both of their dicks. 

Dennis started to slowly push kevin to closest bench press he laid kevin down then lifted his legs first he got rid of Kevin's boxers then he pressed his knees to his muscular abs. Kevin got the message and used both of his hands to pull his leg elbows to his chest so Dennis can have every beautiful part of him in one look.

"I want to film you this time, we wont have time to fuck with how busy world schedule is"  
the thought of Dennis having video of him getting fucked like a slut turned him on more than it should so he just give silent nod while staring at Dennis's new improved body. Although he wasnt shaped as Kevin yet he was definitely getting there. 

Dennis took his phone from the corned then shoved his 2 fingers to Kevin's mouth. 

"get them wet baby we dont have lube on here" Dennis said.Kevin sucked them twirling his tongue between the fingers oh god he looked so hot like that Dennis thought

after Kevin got his fingers wet Dennis shoved his fingers to now exposed hole of Kevin.Dennis thought Kevin probably likes to play with himself a lot because prepping was always easy with Kevin his hole could probably take 2 cock easily with little prep but thats for later he thought

getting quiet moans from Kevin was enough for Dennis after thrusting his fingers for a while he positioned himself in front of kevins exposed ass and took his phone and started filming he teaser Kevin with his cock he rubbed his cock to his muscular ass,thighs and Kevin's own cock he smiled to Kevin's face when Kevin finally admitted he wants him inside already, seeing their toplaner lustful like this Dennis slowly pushed his thick cock 

A moan went loud as soon as Dennis's balls hit ass of Kevin. Dennis was looking at Kevin's lustful face and hard rock abs from his phone which made him feel harder inside of Kevin's tight walls.

"Please move Dennis i want you" Kevin moaned after adjusting Dennis's thick cock. Dennis looked at Kevin's hard penis and thought he could use some love there while holding the phone with his right hand he used his left hand to jerk off Kevin slowly.

Kevin felt very slutty, he was moaning like a bitch under Dennis and getting filmed on top of that. He decided that if Dennis will jerk of to this later he should be more lustful

"i can feel your big cock inside me dennis please fuck me harder" 

Dennis couldnt believe their quiet and shy toplaner was being slutty like this so he started to thrust his faster his balls were making sounds that buzzing walls of gym.

Kevin arched his head back as he was being splitted to two by their junglers cock 

"im close Dennis fuck me harder" kevin moaned more until he felt his release his liquid covered Dennis's hand and his own abs,leaking between the lines of pack.

this is too much for Dennis Kevin covering his own abs with his own cum because of getting fucked by him made his dick feel even harder inside Kevin. He felt like he was coming but he wanted to come over Kevins face today that would make more jerk off material for him.

He pulled his cock out and sat on kevin's chest with one hand on his phone covering his cock and kevins face, while other jerking off faster and faster until he covered Kevin's face with his cum. First shot went between his eyes and nose second one went to his hair and third one covered his lips while he spurted little more over his chest and neck. Kevin licked Dennis's fresh cum "You taste great as always" while smiling.

"We have to practice tomorrow lets hit shower fast" as Dennis left the room after finishing the film.


End file.
